Bridging the Gap
by Lunar Anubis
Summary: A long fic covering the space of time between the end of Adventures and the beginning of Assault. Written by two authors: Lunar Anubis and Zeus Anubis. Rated "R" for violence in some chapters. Features StarFox and StarWolf.
1. Author's Preface and Prologue

Author's Preface

I am a long-standing fan of the StarFox series. Ever since the first game all the way back on the SNES, the entire series has enthralled me, making me always want more. Unfortunately, also being an inherent RPG fan, the plot of a game was the most important characteristic for me, and in this aspect, StarFox was lacking…until recently. I had drifted away from the series until a close friend of mine reintroduced me to the wonders that were StarFox Adventures and StarFox Assault. Now I'm back into the game armed with (to my delight) a fuller and more complete plot.

Of course StarFox, being an action game, does not have a perfect plot. There are gaps and aspects in the it that are not explained or explored very well, which is fine; it just leaves more to the imagination of the workhorse of a capitalist-based economy: the consumers. The open plot of the game allows the fans to write their own fiction and explore the possibilities by themselves (at least until Nintendo actually releases the wanted information, like with the comic about Falco leaving the party).

The purpose of this all-encompassing fanfic is to provide a bridge in the gap between the last two games, which is where a large chunk of unexplained plot exists. This fanfic takes place from the end of Adventures all the way until the beginning of Assault and is, of course, a work in progress.

I strive for, in this fic, a sort of literary perfection. As such, I plan to weave expertly calculated text together with an enjoyable plot. The resulting fusion will hopefully result in what will be an excellent fanfic. Of course, I may be getting ahead of myself. This may turn out to be nothing more than a mediocre attempt to record my thoughts. Regardless, please be patient with me when I try to chug out these chapters. It takes a while to write, and the actual episodes may vary in length. I will not stop writing this fic until it is finished, but there may be large intervals of time between the releases of the different chapters.

And what cannot be made with literary perfection can be made up for in uniqueness. With this thought, I am doing something that has probably not been seen in any previous fanfic. After the first two chapters, this fanfic will sunder in two. On one side will be the exploits of the StarFox team, and on the other will be StarWolf. Fortunately, I will only be writing the StarWolf parts; the friend I mentioned earlier will be the one who writes the StarFox chapters. His alias is Zeus Anubis (while mine is Lunar Anubis). If anyone has any questions about a particular part or has an idea they would like to see added, then email me at is one more thing that I wish to discuss before I move onto the fic. I have made several deductions and conclusions about the more subtle things involving the StarFox universe. Some (or maybe most) of them may need to be understood for the reader to completely understand some events or subtle insinuations:

I have come to the conclusion that in StarFox 64, the order of skill of the differing pilots was probably thus: Wolf, Leon, Falco, Fox, Pigma, Peppy, Andrew, Slippy. This lineup changes in Assault to the following: Wolf, Leon, Falco, Fox, Panther, Krystal, Slippy.

There are several reasons I say this. First, Falco is beyond a doubt better than Fox at piloting an Arwing (this is stated in several sources), and Leon is undoubtedly better than Falco. The grounds for me saying the latter is that Leon is ALWAYS tailing Falco in a dogfight (very seldom does Falco turn the tables). This also happens to be my primary reason for Andrew and Pigma being better than their counterparts. But as to not get torched to death by flame mail, I have also some more subtle reasons for my accusations. Peppy seems to be rather rusty at fighting while Pigma appears to still be quite skilled. Slippy just sucks (relatively) at flying an Arwing, and Andrew just gives the impression of being a better pilot.

Now we enter the largest controversy: Wolf being better than Fox. Here's my somewhat complex reason for saying what I say. Let us just assume for a moment that Fox was better than Wolf; the order of pilots would then be Leon, Falco, Fox, Wolf. At first that list seems to be sound, but something cries out to me about the accuracy of it: the fact that Leon would assumedly be better than Wolf. StarWolf, unlike StarFox, is not an all-terrain mercenary group. StarFox can succeed in any situation, while StarWolf is inflexible, being only good at flying. Therefore, it seems rather infeasible that the best pilot wouldn't be the leader; so if Leon is better than Wolf, why isn't he the leader (StarChameleon?)?

There is also one other minor point supporting my argument. Wolf seems to be extraordinarily cocky about his abilities as a pilot; there are MANY instances stating that, but Wolf says a few things that catch my attention. He appears to be a more experienced pilot that Fox, and whenever he loses in a fight to his foe, he has an incredibly incredulous look and feel about him. This may not mean anything, but I think it does.

I believe that Falco loves Katt, but Katt does not love Falco (entirely). All of my evidence lies in the Star Fox Adventures comic released by Nintendo over the Internet.

As far as the route of StarFox in StarFox 64 is concerned, I definitely believe that they went to Corneria, Zoness, Sector X, and Titania. Note that these are 100 definite. Though I lack substantial proof for this, I also believe that they visited the asteroids, Fortuna, and Bolse. They got neither ending, since they never fought the Wolfen II's (my reason for this? StarWolf was not cybernetic in Assault, so StarFox could not have visited Venom II) nor did they kill the android Andross. My proof lies in the Adventures comic. What probably happened is they visited Venom I but killed the real Andross anyway. Them visiting any other planets is still up for debate.

It bears mention that Fox is not a charitable soul. Let us remember that StarFox is a mercenary team. Fox does not do things simply because it would be nice. This especially becomes noticeable if you read the website for Adventures.

The topic of StarFox vs. StarWolf is sort of delicate. Obviously, there are many players (a.k.a. Foxes) that can easily wipe out a whole squadron of Wolfen II's. However, plot-wise, this is obviously not the case. I have scattered within this preface my thoughts on this issue but will condense it all into one spot to make it easy to read.

I have already discussed the level of skill for the different pilots, and I have one further conclusion to make based upon my findings. Falco can beat Fox in a fight (albeit not easily), and Leon can beat Falco (sort of easily). Wolf can beat Leon, as I spoke of earlier. This means that Wolf is perhaps substantially better than Fox (but we do not know the margins of skill between the top four pilots, so it is impossible to discern how much better Wolf is than Fox). This means that perhaps StarFox is unable, statistically, to easily (if at all) defeat StarWolf.

Despite this, here is what I believe is the history of their interactions. StarFox and StarWolf must have undoubtedly met at a date (or dates) previous to StarFox 64, because the StarFox team knows of StarWolf's existence. We may also assume that they have, therefore, battled previously, the battles not ending in StarFox's favor.

StarFox encountered StarWolf (having been hired by Andross) at Fortuna and lost. The Fortuna base was, therefore, taken out (but was rebuilt by the time Assault rolled around), and StarFox traveled dejectedly onto another mission. They later encountered the StarWolf team again at Bolse. Once again, they should have lost, but the underdog miraculously pulled through and defeated StarWolf for the first time ever. StarWolf moved on (with Andrew in tow) to encounter StarFox again at a later date in time.

Having spoken of their great victory at Bolse, I should still note that their triumph was probably a fluke, and StarFox is almost definitely not better than StarWolf, at least until Assault rolls around. By Assault, Pigma and Andrew have left and are replaced by Panther (who I would like to believe is better than both). Still, StarWolf loses two and gains one; StarFox continues to have four. Even though Panther is better than Krystal and Slippy, I believe that the two teams are on par with each other in Assault.

There is one more aspect that can complicate my theories, of course: the Wolfen. It is a fact that the Wolfen was worse than the Arwing in 64; this may be part of the reason StarFox succeeds at Bolse. It is also a fact that the Wolfen later becomes equal to the Arwing (in Assault). Since we were never told how much worse the Wolfen I was than the Arwing, it is obscenely difficult to determine exactly what the strength of the teams are in comparison to each other when the two ships become equal.

Personally, I would like to believe that StarWolf was better than StarFox in 64 but not by a large margin. The StarWolf team becomes slightly worse-off by losing Pigma and Andrew then gaining Panther. The loss of quality is only slight, however, and is offset by StarFox losing Peppy and gaining Krystal (the former being better than the latter). I also believe the Wolfen I was worse than the Arwing enough to make a difference (but not enough for StarFox to win more than once). Therefore, when the Wolfen upgrades, the quality of the StarWolf team over the StarFox team becomes noticeable; StarWolf is still probably better than the StarFox in Assault and by a larger margin than in the previous game.

I believe that the animal of the character factors greatly into his/her physical abilities. My two bits of proof for this lie in the Adventures comic (the alligator character was visibly larger and stronger than everyone else while the shrew was much smaller) and in the stats of the characters in the Assault versus mode. All of the stats are generally based upon what animal the character is.

Therefore, Wolf is larger, faster, hardier, and stronger than Fox, as real wolves are better than real foxes in all of those aspects. Of course, the type of animal has little if any impact on the skills of the characters. For instance, Falco is a better pilot than Fox simply because he is, not because he is an Avian.

I am nearly done with this boring little preface. I'm truly sorry that it was so long, I really hadn't intended for it to be of such great length. Anyway, some more things should be said before I move onto the actual story. First, this fanfic takes place from the moment Adventures ends until Assault begins.

It should be noted, also, before I begin, that this fic is rated "R" for a reason; some parts of this fic may be extraordinarily violent, but not in a tasteless aspect. Interestingly, most "R" fics generally suck, because they take the "R" rating and misapply it. People reading this may be happy to know this rating can be the most powerful if used correctly, but it involves properly coordinating the aspects that actually make it what it is. We will strive to see that this is so.

Funny enough, a large motivator for the creation of this work is to surpass what I consider to be the best fanfic in the StarFox genre: "The Prize" by Darth Tabby. I read it after having written this preface and was mesmerized by the whole thing; I will be hard-pressed to compose a work greater than it, but I'll try my hardest. It is this thought that drives me.

Lunar Anubis

* * *

Prologue  
By Zeus Anubis

In the deep recesses of space, the colossal ship known as the Great Fox drifted slowly. Inside, the silence was broken only by the hum of the red safety lights that lined the hallways. Everyone onboard was asleep…except for one person. Fox McCloud, the leader of the StarFox team, tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. He rolled over to look at the clock like he had so many times that night. According to Corneria Standard Time it was 0147. Fox sighed; he simply could not sleep that night. The day had been extraordinarily eventful, even by his standards. He had saved the planet Saurian, defeated Andross (hopefully for the last time), and rescued the blue fox Krystal.

Fox flung the blanket off of himself and stepped onto the cold floor. After deciding that a shower might help him relax, he quietly snuck across the hallway into the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and twisted the knobs. A blast of hot water hit him, helping him relax almost instantly. His shower, of course, caused a slight racket as the familiar screech of the pipes reacting to the running water filled the vicinity. Fox winced, hoping that the noise did not wake anyone. He mentally told himself that the plumbing was the first thing he needed to get repaired on this ship. Steam began to fill the small room as Fox grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather himself with it, inwardly thinking about how much of a bother fur was. Soon after finishing, he turned off the water and stepped out. After getting dressed and making a vain attempt to get water out of his ears, he got out of the bathroom and would have started walking toward his room had he not run into a slender figure first. Krystal.

Fox apologized quickly, "Oh, sorry Krystal. I didn't mean to walk into you."

But Krystal, being the polite little creature she was, could not help but counter with an apology of her own, "Not, it was my fault. I shouldn't have been standing out here at this time of night."

Fox stared at her; the red safety lights combined with her blue fur caused her body to be shrouded in a strange purple hue. Quickly snapping out his gaze, he responded in turn, "I didn't wake you, did I?"

She shook her head and said, "No…I just couldn't sleep."

He exhaled mentally; maybe the bathroom pipes were not as loud as he thought, seeing that Krystal's room was right next to the bathroom, "Yeah, me neither. A lot has happened today."

Krystal nodded, "Yes. Hopefully Andross will never harm anyone ever again. By the way, thanks again for saving me and for letting me stay here for tonight."

Fox shrugged, "Its no problem. You can stay with us until we can get you back to your home and family."

Krystal's ears lowered at this statement as her eyes filled with sadness. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "I don't have any family." Krystal's speech stopped momentarily as her voice hitched, "My home planet, Cerinia, was destroyed a long time ago. I am the only survivor."

Fox's own ears slumped downward as soon as he heard what she had said. He had not intended to depress her by bringing up such a delicate subject, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

She attempted a smile, "It's ok. It happened so long ago, I barely remember it."

Fox's eyes were the ones filled with sorrow now. Sure, he had lost his parents, but at least he had his team, which were now his family whether he wanted to believe it or not. Krystal, on the other hand, had lost everything and gained nothing in return. She was completely alone.

Krystal sense his distress and quickly tried to lighten up the conversation, "Don't worry about me. I have been wandering around the Lylat System, helping whoever I can. I can handle myself; you see…I have certain gifts…"

Fox cocked his head slightly as he looked at her quizzically, "Gifts?"

Krystal smiled. She loved telling people this part, "Yes. You see…I am somewhat of a telepath."

His face froze up in abstract horror as his mind went numb. After a few moments, he was able to form coherent sentences, "You're a telepath!" There was a loud thump that may have been Slippy off of his bed at the sound of Fox's scream. Despite the shriek, his nerves did not calm. Some of the things he had thought when he looked at her he didn't want anyone to know about. Let alone her!

Krystal quickly sensed his distress and attempted to calm him, "Don't worry. I cannot read your mind. I can merely sense brainwave patterns and discern simple emotions. It also allows me to sense danger. I can fight better by sensing when an opponent will attack."

Relief flooded Fox's mind and body, "That's a very useful gift. I can see how that would be useful in a fight."

Krystal smiled, "It has definitely proven useful before. " She yawned and said, "I will leave as soon as we are close to a habitable world."

The idea struck a cord with Fox, who secretly wanted her to stay, "You know…you can stay with us as long as you need to…" There was a small lapse in the conversation, "Well, anyway. Its late, and I think I might finally be able to sleep. Goodnight, Krystal."

Krystal sensed a little spike in Fox's emotion but decided to keep quiet about the issue. Inside, she was sort of relieved she didn't have to leave anytime soon. She wasn't sure if she wanted to or not, "Thanks again, Fox, and goodnight."

Krystal turned around and began to walk back toward her room. Fox did the same, but now he was entertaining thoughts he wasn't before. Maybe she could join the team…She could definitely fight, and her telepathic abilities could be useful to the team. After debating a few moments, Fox determined that he would talk with the others about it before he made any final decisions.

Fox entered his room, laid down, and pulled the covers over himself. As he slowly fell asleep, he kept thinking about how nice it would be to have Krystal around. A new face aboard was nice, and with Falco having come back, maybe things would become a little more entertaining. The only thing left to do was to persuade the rest of the team to let her stay aboard permanently. Her. Krystal. She was very beautiful…and kind…and smart…and beautiful…and beautiful…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
By Zeus Anubis

Fox bolted into consciousness late the next morning. He glanced over at the clock to see 0949 glaring him in the face. He frantically jumped out of bed and fully dressed himself. Walking out of his room, he reprimanded himself for sleeping in. The first day after Andross's defeat, and he had to sleep late! Well, it really was no surprise. He _had_ stayed up incredibly late the previous night. Still, he was the team leader. He wasn't supposed to slack off. Falco was going to give him hell for this one.

Fox half-jogged down the hallway until he reached the mess hall and walked in to find his team, along with Krystal, lounging about, facing the door as if expecting him. He braced himself for the wise crack Falco would obviously make. Falco would not make a fool of him in front of Krystal.

Falco Lombardi, of course, followed through with Fox's expectations, "Good mornin' sleeping beauty!"

Normally, the rest of the team would have just stood back and watched, but they hadn't heard one of these little battles in such a long time that they couldn't help but laugh. Fox responded promptly, "Yeah yeah. Very funny Falco. I didn't sleep until late last night. While you were screwing around in space, I was doing some hard-core athletics on the surface." Breakfast was by now cold, having been on the table for a few hours, but Fox sat down and dug in regardless.

Falco was obviously a little rusty, as he did not respond in turn. A few minutes of silence followed before someone else spoke. That someone was Slippy, "You know, while we're on the subject, I had the craziest dream last night. I dreamt Fox was screaming at me! I woke up to see me on the floor." Fox and Krystal tried desperately not to laugh, both knowing the circumstance. Falco saw them and was about to make a comment but decided not to, instead shaking his head.

Suddenly, Fox remembered his idea and perked up a bit. He still had to talk it over with the rest of the team. He stood up and addressed the team in a serious tone, "Peppy, Slippy, Falco. I discovered some potential technical problems with the Arwing. I want you to come and see if it can be fixed."

Neither Falco nor Peppy stirred. The latter spoke, "Well, it there is a problem, Slippy can fix it easy."

Fox raised his voice slightly and said, "No. I _really_ think the whole team should go check it out."

Falco, of course, just looked at Fox incredulously, until the leader made it an order. Lombardi raised his hands and spoke in his normal tone of voice, "Ok, ok. If its that important…"

The team rose as Fox turned and spoke to Krystal, "We'll be back in a minute. Just ask ROB if you need anything." Krystal just obediently nodded and went back to reading a magazine she found on engineering.

StarFox shuffled out of the mess hall and towards the dock. Fox, of course, diverted them away from the dock and into the conference room. Slippy was confused, but Peppy and Falco had an idea of what Fox _really_ wanted.

They all sat a rectangular table and Fox addressed them. He became extremely formal in speech, like he always did in these situations, "Alright, team. I need to discuss an important issue with you. I spoke extensively with Krystal yesterday and discovered she might be a candidate to join the StarFox team."

The other three could only stare at him, not knowing really how to approach the matter. Peppy was doubtful she could ever become a member, and Falco had a displeased look on his face.

Slippy was the first to speak, of course, "I think it's a great idea! If she could learn how to fly an Arwing, then I think she could help us out!"

Falco very quickly cut off the gleeful frog's rambling with a more direct and offensive statement. He hated the idea to say the least, "Fox! I can't believe you would think that we would just let her join us simply because you've got the hots for her! We can't just let _anyone_ join! We're an _elite mercenary group_. If we just let any bimbo in space become a member, we won't be elite anymore!"

An extremely pissed look manifested on Fox's face, and he opened his mouth to fight back, only to be cut off by Peppy first, "Fox. As much as I hate to admit it, Falco has a point. If she is to provide any aid to us, then she must fulfill very strict requirements. Are you sure she could handle it?"

Fox backed off for a moment and calmed down. He hadn't expected this conversation to go smoothly, and he definitely wouldn't convince them by flying off the handle. Breathing slowly, he stopped giving Falco dirty looks and spoke, "Yes, Peppy. I believe that with some flight training, she could definitely meet the requirement. Plus, she's a telepath! That would certainly prove useful to us."

Falco leaned back in his chair and mumbled, but the telepath thing was pretty cool. Maybe he should give her a chance… "Alright, Fox. If that's the case, then I'll agree to her joining if she can properly maneuver an Arwing in a dogfight."

Peppy nodded and agreed, "Yep. If she can handle herself in a fight, I think she could make a good addition to the team. Plus, its not that bad having a new face around."

Fox smiled inwardly; he was happy that the team had agreed to give her a chance. He quickly dismissed the team, which scattered over the Great Fox, while he himself went to the mess hall to talk to Krystal. It took only a few moments to get there, and Krystal was still sitting on a couch reading that magazine.

He caught her attention, and she padded over to him, "Yes, Fox?"

Fox smiled inwardly again but managed to keep the excitement in his voice down, "Krystal. You can fly a ship, right?"

She looked skeptically at him and cocked her head, "Well…yes. I can fly a ship, but I'm not an expert at it."

The leader of StarFox nodded and continued, "Good, and you can hold your own in a fight, right?"

Krystal looked at him oddly for a few moments before answering the question, "Hand-to-hand? Yes. In a ship? Maybe. Why are you asking me these things?"

Laughter of joy nearly broke his stern expression, but he managed to stop it, "Well. Since you're a drifter of sorts, and you have unique skills…I've talked it over with the others, and we've decided to allow to join StarFox if you want.

Krystal's face lit up like a Christmas tree when she heard this. Unlike Fox, she couldn't keep her excitement in; giggles and squeals filled the air for a little while before she calmed down enough to speak, "Really! I can join the StarFox team! Of course I will!"

Fox's excitement died a little, he hadn't expected Krystal to be this excited with things. She still had to pass the tests to join the team, it wasn't guaranteed yet. He didn't want to break it to her, but he had to, "Well…uh…you see…it isn't certain yet. We still have to see if you qualify."

Krystal didn't seem phased a bit by this. She was extortionately excited for even a chance to join the legendary StarFox team, "That's ok. I will try my best to impress everyone. Thanks so much Fox." Krystal leaned over and kissed Fox on the cheek.

Fox blushed, even though it would normally be impossible to tell through fur, as he stumbled through his response, "Uh…yeah…sure…anytime…no problem." He glanced back and was thankful the team wasn't there. Fox quickly regained his composure before continuing, "I can give you your first lesson in piloting an Arwing today if you want."

Krystal nodded and clapped once, "Sure. Today is fine. What time?"

Fox quickly chucked out a time, "How about 1800?" Krystal quickly nodded again and walked off to go to her room to get ready. Even when she left, Fox remained rooted to that spot and lightly touched the spot where she had kissed him. However, he snapped back into reality by Falco, who had in the meantime entered the room.

Falco threw a nickel and hit Fox in the head with it, "Hey. Falco to Fox. Are you done daydreaming? What the hell happened to you?"

Fox ignored the latter half of Falco's statement and spoke, mainly to himself, "We'd better get to work on the ship with that huge sum Pepper gave us. Great Fox is in a huge state of disrepair."

Falco smiled and leaned in closer to Fox, "Or…we could play video games and get the work done later."

This offer piqued Fox's interest. He hadn't played Falco in a video game in several years, "Sure. That is, if you don't mind getting your butt stomped…"

Falco cocked an arrogant brow at Fox, "I may be out of practice, but I'm still good enough to make you go crying to your bedroom."

The two stood and shot insults at one another for a few more minutes before carrying it into the living room. The only thing that was able to silence them was the noise of their game on the big screen TV. Over the course of the next few hours, screams of victory and cries of defeat echoed throughout the corridor of Great Fox. Things had finally returned to normal with the exception of Krystal.

After what seemed like mere minutes of playing had expanded into hours, and before Fox knew it, it was 1805. He had ascertained this by looking at a clock and panicking for several moments about being late to his training session. Leaving Falco behind, Fox ran from the living room all the way to the hanger, which was quite a long job indeed.

When he got there, he made the discovery that Krystal wasn't there either. Checking his watch just to make sure he wasn't late, Fox made another discovery: the clock in the living room was twenty minutes fast. Beating himself up a little for allowing it to unsynchronized itself, Fox nervously waited for Krystal to arrive.

Looking around, he saw the five Arwings lined up, ready for use. They all gleamed from regular polishing, except for Falco's that is. Falco's was more than a little beat-up; Slippy had a little work ahead of him to get that thing operating at full capacity again. After observing them for a little bit, Fox again looked at his watch and noticed Krystal was late!

Suddenly, as if responding to this thought, Krystal walked into the hanger. She was wearing her usual, which Fox was trying hard not to stare at, "Sorry. Lost track of time. It usually isn't an issue for me."

Fox smiled, 'That's fine. Nothing else to do now that Andross is gone." He turned to the Arwings, "We can use mine for today. If you join the team, you'll have Peppy's old one."

They climbed up the small platforms and into Fox's Arwing. As soon as he reached out to help Krystal in, he realized he hadn't thought about this ahead of time. The Arwing was a one-seater. Krystal and him would not fit in with plenty of room to spare, if any at all. However, the Arwing was radically different from a simple transport ship. He had to be with her, at least on her first lesson. So, after several minutes of shifting and moving, they finally found a position that would work. Krystal would have to be in front, her hands on the controls. Fox would be directly behind her, so that he could seize the controls should they be in danger.

As soon as the cockpit closed, Fox knew this position was _not_ the best choice. Most of Krystal's body was touching his. He tried valiantly to ignore this and concentrate on the lesson. After a few moments, he moved both of his legs to one side of her to prevent any unfortunate embarrassments. Krystal noted Fox's interest and smiled inwardly.

Fox stuttered through the beginning of the lesson, "Ok…you just flip that switch…good…now keep the stick stead…excellent." They blasted out of the hanger and began circling the Great Fox. Krystal caught on quickly, she had obviously flown different types of spacecraft before.

After three hours of loops, U-turns, and barrel rolls, Fox guided Krystal back into the hanger. He decided that she had familiarized herself enough with the controls. If she continued to improve at this rate, she would be skilled enough to join fairly quickly.

After docking and leaving the hanger, they conversed in low tones on the way down the hall. They spoke their goodnights and trotted off to their rooms. Fox stumbled into his room and collapsed onto his bed. The soft pillow was extremely relaxing. As he fell asleep, he wondered what the team would no that Andross was gone. What dangers would they face? Before he could ponder the matter any further, his consciousness drifted away as sleep embraced him in its loving warmth.


End file.
